


Thomas finds out

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Series: Sanders Sides watch their future [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Acceptance, Conversations, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Watching the Show, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: This is a one-shot following my other Sanders Sides fics, Thomas finds out about the LAMP relationship.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP - Relationship
Series: Sanders Sides watch their future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585960
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	Thomas finds out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read my stories, keep safe!

The sides had waited for this date for so long, it was finally time to tell Thomas about them and about the episodes.

They had received a note from Flower this morning, it had simply said **_“It’s time. You are now free to tell Thomas whatever you wish, and congratulations on your nearly 1-year anniversary” - Flower_**

Virgil was a little worried however, he was nervous about how Thomas would react to four of his personalities being in a relationship, as well as the fact that they had hidden their future watching for so long.

Logan calmed him down though, after all, they had been instructed to not tell Thomas till after the Fitting in episode so they could keep their memories, and it all worked out fine.

Patton agreed with Logan, aside from the instance with Deceit and Remus believing they had drugged or forced Virgil to date them nothing bad had happened, and Thomas was a lot more open minded and probably won’t act the same as them. At least he won’t be as violent as they were.

Roman was of the same mind, though his method of calming Virgil down was to re-watch Black Cauldron and remind him that their relationship was perfectly fine, and the ‘secret’ dating was pretty fun wasn’t it?

Virgil had to agree with them, especially Roman. And it really made him smile at their reassurances, almost one year ago and they wouldn’t have done this, they would have ignored his mumblings or patted on the back and gone on with their day, it was amazing how much they had changed in all this time, though sometimes it seemed like longer since this had started.

Virgil honestly wasn’t too worried about Thomas seeing them being friendly, the relationship reveal was a continuous unease. But honestly, he was more concerned over the words Logan had said he would have with Thomas over ignoring his opinions in his videos.

But there wasn’t time to continue to worry, Logan had decided it was time to face the music, or rather to face their Host.

\-------

Thomas was chilling on his couch, he’d just finished his new idea for the next video with his friends and decided that he could kick back and watch some TV, preferably Avatar: the last airbender season 3.

He was a little surprised when Logan showed up, though he wasn’t unhappy, after all they had finished the fitting in episode yesterday and it was now online, maybe he wanted to know they next one?

Logan spoke with, was that _nervousness_? No way, not Logan.  
“Thomas, we need to have a word”

Thomas was now a little nervous, Logan had sounded serious. “Uh, sure Logan. We can talk. Would you like a seat?” Thomas gestures towards the couch as he shuffles over to make room.

Logan nods as he takes a seat next to Thomas, “It isn’t just me who needs a word Thomas, there is something that the rest of us have been waiting a long time to say”

Thomas was definitely nervous now, but it seemed like Virgil was trying to keep from being. So, he was mostly suspicious. “You guys can tell me anything, but is it something bad? Did something happen?”

Logan shook his head, “No, nothing bad has happened, it’s just a very strange happening that you will believe came from an anime or fanfiction”

Thomas was confused, but then Roman, Patton and Virgil arrived and sat next to Logan. No, wait. Vigil sat on top of, Roman?

“Okay guys, I’m a little confused now. What happened, how long ago and why does Virgil look like I have the power to kick a puppy?”

Logan tuned to Virgil, who had gone red and pushed his face into Romans shoulder. That was strange, since when where they so close?

Thomas grabbed Logan’s attention, “Okay Logan I’m gonna need you to rip the bandaid off here buddy, what’s happened?”

Logan took a breath and said the strangest sentence Thomas had ever heard. “About 1 year ago on October the 19th before the filming of our first ‘Sanders Sides’ video, we were taken to an unknown location that resembled the mind palace, and tasked to watch your videos ahead of time in order to better change our relations with one another, once we were done we had to act as though we hadn’t seen anything in order to allow us to keep our memories”

Thomas blinked in dazed confusion.

“Okay, one more time their buddy I didn’t quite get all of that”.

Logan nodded, “Yes I thought that I lost you, okay let me start from the beginning and we’ll take it slow this time”.

Logan pulled out the piece of paper form this morning, explaining that a strange woman, who was definitely not apart of Thomas, had taken them to watch the episodes ahead of time.

Thomas asked for clarification on the ‘watching episodes’ part, Virgil answered that one, “Think of it as a character react fanfiction”. A bit of a strange comparison, but Thomas could get behind that.

Logan went on with the change in their relationship, “We were obviously not getting along beforehand, and we were quite frankly neglecting Virgil, Flower deemed it necessary that we should fix our relationship and we did”

Thomas could understand that, but. “If you guys were all friendly then why were acting like you disliked each other?”

Patton smiled, “Because of the other rule kiddo, we weren’t allowed to tell you and we had to act the same, or you wouldn’t grow as much, and we wouldn’t keep our memories”

Thomas sighed; this was going to be a long night of heavy thinking later.

“Wait. How exactly did your relationship change? Did you just get friendly earlier?”

Thomas was confused as to why his sides were so nervous at that question. It wasn’t like they were going to say anything that outrageous.

Virgil decided to take over then, “Thomas, it may be a little weird but, we – Virgil gestures to himself and the other sides – are in a relationship with each other”.

Thomas blinked. He shook his head. And blinked again.

Nope, doesn’t get any clearer.

“What? You guys are in a relationship? How does that work? Aren’t you facets of my personality?”

Thomas was too confused to be panicked or hysterical. And frankly he wished he could be because this didn’t make any sense.

How could his consciousness be in a relationship with itself? Was it a romantic relationship? An Asexual relationship? A sexual relationship?! How did this work?

Roman decided to speak up, since the others were clearly worried about Thomas’s internal freak-out.

“Listen Thomas, the type of relationship we have isn’t the point, the fact is that we are in one. And it is because of the fact that we watched these videos early and so were able to reflect on our behaviour, objectively”

Thomas smiled a bit at the ‘objectively’ reference, and he took a deep breath.

Okay, this isn’t as weird as you think. Parts of your personality are in a relationship together. This isn’t that big of a deal. They may be a part of you, but this isn’t about you, so even if you don’t understand their relationship you should still be supportive. As long as it’s healthy and consensual.

“You’re all happy then? Like, you’re all in a relationship but you’re happy and it’s good for you? Because if that’s the case then continue on”

The sides smiled, it would take a bit for Thomas to understand this, but at least he was supportive and accepting.

Roman decided to change the subject, Thomas needed a different topic, but they were clearly okay.

“So, what’s your idea for the next episode Thomas? This is the first one that we haven’t seen”

“Aside from the one where it was just Logan and Patton”

“Yeah why did we skip that one?”

“Maybe because it didn’t show Kitten?”

“Kitten?”

“He means me Thomas”

“You know, that name does suit you”

“See! I told you so Virgil!”


End file.
